Hat racks in one form or another have been available to hold hats for many many years. With the recent popularity of collecting baseball style caps, more attention has been given to methods of display for these billed caps.
Traditionally, caps are hung in a row, or rows, on a peg board or the like. This style of display has the shortcoming of requiring a large amount of space as one's cap collection grows. The prior art lacks an efficient method of displaying a large number of caps in as little space as possible.